No matter what
by ToxThexMoonxAndxBack
Summary: Kate and Jake, best friends? Or are they more than that? An incident leaves then both wondering... Kate/Jake - romance/hurt/comfort/humour/random
1. It's a good job an' all

**AN: so this is because I'm a big fan of Kate/Jake and I thought I'd write a fanfic of when they've become like best friends and going into more than that :) and because its me something dramatic had to happen lol. Please enjoy read and review x**

* * *

Kate got out the car telling Jake, Henry and Ronnie to wait whilst she spoke to an informant that wanted to talk to her. She didn't know the person, they had stopped her in street and asked for her to meet them.

"I don't like this..." Jake spoke up the moment Kate left. Kate was a barrister not a police officer.

"Why?" Henry questioned looking at him with confusion.

"A random person grabs Kate in the street and asks for her to meet them on her own." Jake explained. "I don't know what it it is but something's wrong...she shouldn't be doing this on her own..."

"Kate's a clever girl...and I'm sure if she's any trouble we'll hear..." Ronnie smiled slightly trying to be reassuring but Jake was still on edge.

Kate walked into the flat she'd arranged to meet the informant in. She looked around for a light switch but to no avail.

"Great..." She groaned, if there was one thing she couldn't cope with it was the dark. "Anybody home?"

There was no reply as she moved to the middle of the room. There was a table under the window that looked down to the car park where Jake and the others were. She knew Jake was against her doing this, he had told her before they left the office but she'd insisted, she'd do anything to win the trail. As much as she knew he would never admit it she knew he did care about her; they were good friends, more than that.

She looked at Jake through the window, the two made eye contact and she smiled slightly to let him know she was fine...only not for long.

Suddenly a door opened behind her but before she had chance to turn around a thin chord was around her neck. She screamed. She was terrified; she came to terms with that she was going to die very quickly.

They heard the screams; Jake cursed under his breath seeing Kate through the window.

Jake and the others were immediately out the car and half way up the stairs. Finding the door locked Jake broke it down in time to take a swing at the guy trying to kill Kate and he collapsed to the ground. Out of the two father figures Kate had in Ronnie and Henry she turned to Jake and he held her protectively as Ronnie handcuffed the man.

If neither Henry or the Detective had been there Jake might have been on trial for murder. The guy just tried to kill her

"Are you ok...?" He asked her.

"I..."

She put her hand to her neck feeling the mark where the chord had been. He simply pulled her back into his arms stroking her hair.

"Lets get you out of here..." He whispered as Ronnie called the police.

They got out the building and Kate hadn't let go of Jake's arm, she was clearly still in shock.

"We should get you to a hospital..." He started and she just stared at him. "Or not..."

"I should've listened to you..." She wiped her eyes.

He shook his head "Kate..."

"You were right...something about that guy...the fact he was our real killer..." She sighed "and I was very nearly his next victim..."

"We...I wouldn't have let that happen..." He told her and she blinked as tears fell down her cheeks. Jake wiped them with his thumb. "You're going to hospital..." He smirked and slapped his chest playfully even though her eyes were still watering.

"I hate you..."

"No you don't..." He laughed pulling her into a hug and she put her head on his chest and he stroked her hair. "You love me really..."

She scoffed "Good job an' all..."


	2. An open mind

"So what's the verdict?" Ronnie asked Henry when he came off the phone from Jake.

"They wanted to keep her in overnight but then Kate discharged herself AMA…" He replied.

"And Jake let her?"

"You think he had a choice?"

Ronnie laughed slightly "fair point…" Even Jake knew better than to argue with Kate about certain things. "What's with those two anyway?" he asked, it couldn't just be him thinking something was different.

"I don't know…" Henry shrugged. "But it's so quiet sometimes at the office that I almost miss their arguing…"

"Are they still acting like teenagers?"

"They annoy each other but…I don't know, it's something…you don't think there's something going on between them do you?"

Ronnie laughed "they'd kill each other within a week…then again, it's not impossible…"

"Well…" Henry smiled "I'll just have to keep an open mind then…"

* * *

"You ok?" Jake asked Kate as they arrived at her house.

She nodded "I'll be fine…" she gave him a small smile so he wouldn't worry.

There was a moment of silence before Jake broke it "well, it has been an eventful evening, Kate, as always…"

She smiled rolling her eyes "See you tomorrow…" She then opened her door and got out before unlocking her door and going inside as Jake drove away.

* * *

Kate threw her coat on the hook in the hallway before catching her reflection in the mirror. Her neck didn't hurt anymore but the mark was still there; the doctors had said it might take a few days for it to disappear.

She laughed to herself how Jake had stood there whilst she discharged herself even though inside his head he was probably screaming at her to stop being stupid. He didn't argue with her though; simply let her do what she wanted.

She thought about how he'd been the one she'd turned to after she was attacked, it had seemed natural...she shook her head, they were best friends of cause that's why it felt like that.

When they first met they hated each other, no doubt about it, most of the reasoning being her fault, but he forgave her…eventually. Now, the only thing they argued about was cases, mainly because she was right and he didn't like to admit it. She smirked to herself 'whatever helps you sleep at night Katie…'

She fell back on her sofa and put the TV on. The blank screen flickered before automatically going back to the last channel it was on; that being a music channel. The silence she'd been listening to was upstaged by Boyzone singing 'no matter what.' She smirked, she was twelve when this song was first released, she remembered singing it in some school performance a few years later.

#I can't deny what I believe; I can't be what I'm not. I know this love's forever, that's all that matters now no matter what…# the song ended and she checked the time on her phone, it was late.

She dragged herself up the stairs and went to bed only to have a very odd dream about the night's events and then the song, which only made her smile when she woke up at four am wondering what the hell was wrong with her mind some days.

She stared at the ceiling in the dark thinking, a very dangerous thing for her. She groaned, it was too early to be thinking, she pulled the cover back over her and tried to go back to sleep before it became too late to sleep but too early to go to work. She talk to Jake later….

* * *

**AN: I decided to give Kate a weird dream because I didn't want to be the only one. I mean the other week i had a dream that my friends Sid (a girl) and Isaac got married and suddenly Busted burst in singing #I'm glad I crashed the wedding it's better than regretting.# Then My friend Sophie randomly decided to chuck me down Niagara Falls in a barrel! what is wrong with my mind lol xx more soon. **


	3. Some days

**AN: this is a little rough and weird because I wrote it quickly whilst waiting for my Tumblr account to stop annoying me :) thanks to anyone who is reading love ya x shout out to my best mate Sophie for looking after me today when I was like dying in Hockey because of the slippy astoturf. lol :)**

"Morning…" Kate said as she walked into their office same time as always.

Jake looked up from his computer for a moment and smiled before going back to whatever he was doing. Kate sat at her desk looking at the files Henry had put on it before shoving them away and getting out her phone.

"As fun as I'm sure whatever you're doing is…" Jake started five minutes later now stood behind her.

Kate nearly jumped out of her skin dropping her phone to the floor. "You nearly gave me a heart attack you prat…!" She exclaimed dramatically putting her hand on her chest as though to keep her heart in her rib cage.

They both went to pick her phone up and their hands brushed. Jake smiled handing it to her. "Work…"

She groaned giving him a fake upset face fluttering her eyelashes and Jake simply rolled his eyes. The two laughed before going back to what they were meant to be doing as Henry walked in.

"Morning children…" He said doing a double take with Kate "Are you feeling alright?"

"Huh?"

"Well your actually working I thought maybe something had happened…"

She looked at Jake for him to defend her and he laughed.

"She does work Henry…" He smirked at her "It just takes some encouragement and bribery…."

She scowled as Henry laughed leaving the room.

"I hate you..." She bit her lip.

"No you don't…"

* * *

Henry went back to his office slightly confused over the Kate and Jake situation. Something between them made him suspect they were already together but something else made him doubt himself. He laughed when he'd teased Jake about losing his touch maybe he was wrong. He took his phone off his desk and texted Ronnie. He knew he was acting like an obsessed teenager or something but whilst Kate and Jake spent their days doing cases he just sat in his office looking on tumblr of all things...he needed something to do if only for the sake of his own amusement.

* * *

When Henry came in to tell them to go home they decided to go for a drink first, they both needed it after the events of the last 48 hours.

"Was it just me…" Kate began as Jake sat opposite her "or was Henry acting more abnormal than usual today?"

He smiled slightly "he was like that when I first got in this morning…"

"What do you thinks going on?"

"He's probably been on tumblr for too long or something…" he laughed.

"Didn't know he was the fandom type."

Jake laughed again "Henry is the most obsessed person I know…and I know you…so that's saying something…"

Kate kicked him lightly under the table only to laugh herself "offensive."

"Sorry..." he held his hands up in surrender and she smiled.

"Some days I wonder whether this job will send us both completely mad..."

"You mean we're not already?"

"We're slowly getting there..."

Jake smirked 'true very true'. He was glad Kate was back to her normal self after everything that had happened, he liked working with Kate no matter how much he protested at first. Even if she did annoy him or if she was a bit dizzy loosing things all the time and clumsy falling over things that weren't there but hey that was Kate for you. she was saying something to him while he was thinking all this but he didn't really know what but laughed anyway hoping it was the right response. Luckily it was and she carried on talking, he was happy to just listen to her ramble some days...he didn't know why though.


	4. Obviously

**AN: still recovering from hockey injury so you get two chapters today :)**

An hour later they were joined in the pub by the others; Wes, Ronnie and Henry. Ronnie couldn't help but notice that the two kept going into their own little conversations, almost as if they forgot that the others were there. They were now sat beside each other and he occasionally saw their hands brush making him smile, almost like a proud father, sometimes that's what he felt he was. The way neither appologised just smiled at each other made it pretty obvious.

His attention was then drawn away from the two by Henry taking the mick out of Wes' Bonsais.

Later on Henry, Ronnie and Wes leaving once again just Kate and Jake.

"Do they not like us or or something?" Kate asked.

"That or they can tell the time." He smirked and she saw it was near to half ten.

The two got up and left the pub together. It was early late November and the temperature was way below freezing.

"Cold?" Jake questioned noting that Kate had left her coat in the office.

"Shut up." she shook her head as she shivered.

Flakes of snow suddenly began to fall from the air and Jake looked and Kate "Shut up..." She said again.

"I haven't said anything!" He protested.

"I can read your thought's, Jacob."

The snowflakes clung to her hair and she shivered again, of all the days to forget something. "I'm cold..." She moaned.

"If you're just going to complain..." He started walking faster so she had to run to keep up. She put her hand on his arm getting him to stop.

"Wait..." She laughed not moving her arm. The two made eye contact and there was a moment where nothing was said as they both processed what was happening and moved slightly closer together...


End file.
